Whether or not a building is newly constructed or renovated there is a substantial likelihood that a large number of electrical boxes will exist. Each electrical box is typically mounted at a standard height from the floor. It also must protrude outward some distance from its mount to enable it to seat flush with the finished wall covering. A great deal of time could be saved if an electrician were not forced to individually measure and locate each electrical box. Furthermore the risk of human error could be minimized by the use of a tool that allowed the electrician to mount electrical boxes at a consistent height and depth capable of being selected in the field.
Therefore a tool is needed that would provide an electrician with the capability to preset dimensions for the exact height off the floor as well as depth into the wall for each electrical box. This tool should be inexpensive and simple to use yet would be capable of allowing rapid as well as reliable placement of each electrical box. The prior art discloses a number of methods previously designed to solve this problem, however each have drawbacks and none provide as simple a solution to the problem as does the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an electrical box locator tool that enables the user to quickly and accurately maintain consistent placement of a quantity of electrical boxes at some predetermined height and depth.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electrical box locator tool that is both inexpensive to manufacture and simple to use.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an electrical box locator tool that is capable of complete disassembly thus taking up minimal space in an electrician's tool kit while allowing easy replacement of specific parts.